sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Hyddty/Chuyện buồn đêm khuya
WE NEED TO BUILD A WALL, A WALL AROUND THE TRANSLATION COMMUNITY. A STRONG WALL, A HIGH WALL, A BEAUTIFUL WALL!! Đôi lúc muốn một cái gì đó để hy vọng vào nhưng khi niềm tin đã héo tàn thì thay vì cố níu giữ, sao không cắt bỏ nó ?Thích thì cứ gọi tôi là 1 thằng ích kỉ, cá nhân, ảo tưởng nhưng niềm tin của tôi đã cạn và tôi sẽ không bao giờ lấy lại nó cho đến khi người ấy ra đi. 27/1/2016: Cố gắng để làm gì ? Mang họa vào thân ư ? Tôi cố hết lực nhiều lúc vì danh vọng nhưng phần lớn là vì muốn chứng tỏ bản thân. Mấy người vẫn cứ dẫm đạp lên và ra vẻ thờ ơ thì phắn cmn đi còn nếu muốn đi cùng 1 con đường thì bớt đàn bà mà nghiêm túc đi. Đã thua lại còn ấm ức trong lòng, nghĩ sao mình làm gì mà ông trời ghét đến thế. Thôi số đã đành, chỉ còn biết cố gắng mà tiến lên, lùi bước k còn là một lựa chọn cho mình. Từ bây giờ cái này chắc dùng để viết những chuyện bực bội lên mất :)) Cho có tý sầu đời 4/2/2016: Đc đóng phim 18+ suốt cả tuần :v Lần đầu đến lần 4 đc 2-3 anh đẹp zai khoai to chăm sóc, đến lần thứ 8 thì cả 5 anh bay vào hội đồng tẩm quất. Cảm thấy hận đời và tự hỏi mình đã làm gì nên tội 5/2/2016: Ngày 'ấy' sắp tới rồi, cảm ứng ngày một cạn, thay bằng để mọi việc dở sống dở chết hãy cho nó một cái kết. Vô tâm thì cũng chẳng sao cả, mọi việc rồi sẽ đi đến hồi kết và cái tên này sẽ lại cuốn theo chiều gió, ba nổi bảy chìm, long đong trên mạng .... "It was nice meeting y'all" 8/2/2016: Lời khuyên cho m nhé, khi bố đang là người gánh thì hoặc là im mồm mà nghe theo k thì câm miệng nó lại vào. Sủa ít đi đỡ tốn calo, bố k ngại chơi lầy đâu, 1 trận đánh k quyết định mọi chuyện nhé :)) Thằng có quyền thì k nghe, ăn trái đắng thì đừng kêu. 9/2/2016: Óc chó vẫn mãi chỉ là óc chó thôi, đừng làm t thêm mệt đầu. Chúng m chưa đáng tuổi xách dép cho t nhé :))) 18/2/2016: Fuck this shit im out :)) 24/2/2016: Am I a small lonely boy living in a big shitty or world or are all 'adults' dicks and garbage sack of shite when they grow up ? Learn on how to use a brain pls 26/2/2016: You think you are better than me ?? Pathetic little scrub :)) kda mean shit 27/2/2016: M muốn t tôn trọng m nhưng m chả khác gì một thằng rr, m k tôn trọng t thì t cũng chả việc gì phải nể m, bố khinh nhất mấy cái loại mạt hạng như thế. Bố là một người ngay thẳng, m k động vào hay tôn trọng t thì k sao nhưng một khi đã làm tổn thương lòng tự trọng của t thì đừng hỏi t cung gì nhé. 10/3/2016: Đắng...à mà thôi, nói nhiều quá cũng quen rồi :v 23/4/2016: Giàu thì nó ghét, nghèo thì nó khinh, thông minh thì nó tìm cách tiêu diệt :)) 18/8/2016: Kết thúc những câu chuyện buồn, k bao giờ sửa cái này nữa <(") NOW YOU SEE ME, NOW YOU DONT. CYA, the end of translation Category:Blog posts